


A Magical Meetup

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Zelda spends time with her friends. Zelda belongs to ZDusk, Izabella belongs to hollow_moon, and Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher.





	A Magical Meetup

Zelda ran across Jorvik as soon as she felt the disturbance. Her friend Eden, a phoenix, said that she was feeling a disturbance in the force. But what Zelda said was that she was feeling a disturbance in the magical energy.

Also, her friend Jack had sent her a rather worrying text that went along the lines of ‘Dizz is here yelling at Ydris pls help’.

And so she ran across Jorvik, in her kitsune fox form because she’d been in that form sniffing around Mistfall while visiting the forest guardian and her good friend Louisa. The faerie currently flew at her side, somehow able to keep up with the fox’s speedy gait.

They arrived there just in time. Izabella had Ydris backed up against the wagon, and was glaring up at him. She would have been growling, but unicorns did not growl. Especially when they’d been turned into human girls.

“I told you, Izabella, I’m still working on the spell to turn you back into a unicorn,” said Ydris. “But these things take time.”

“Yeah, have patience,” said Jack. Izabella whirled on him.

“Patience?” she spat. “How can I be patient? How would you like it if you were unable to become a wolf?”

“I’d actually like that a lot,” said Jack. “Not having to run around hunting every night, not knowing what I’m doing or who I’m hurting.”

“It’s different for him, Dizz,” said Zelda, turning into her human form in a flash of blue flame. She was forever grateful that she’d figured out how to get her clothes to come with her for the transformation, though Ydris kept a spare set of clothes in his wagon for her anyway.

“This is a curse too,” said Izabella, gesturing to her human form. “I lost my magic, Zelda, and that hurts.”

“I know,” said Zelda, putting her hand on Izabella’s shoulder and gently turning her around. Ydris slipped inside his wagon, slamming the door behind him. There was the sound of locks being clicked shut.

“And all because of you!” said Izabella, pointing at Jack. “It’s all your fault I’m like this, because your fiancé changed me into this while he was defending you!”

“Gee, I’m sorry he saved my life,” said Jack with a roll of his eyes.

“You should be,” said Izabella. “The life of a guardian is far more important than the life of some werewolf.”

“Not to him,” said Jack. Zelda was glad that her friend was standing up for himself, and that his change could only be brought on by the full moon. If he became a wolf now and attacked Izabella, all would be lost.

“How selfish,” said Izabella.

“Stop,” said Louisa, stepping neatly between the quarreling duo. She had tears in her eyes. “Both of you, stop it. You’re friends, you shouldn’t be fighting.”

“I can feel Jorvik dying every second, because I can’t protect it,” said Izabella, pointing to her chest. “I know you can feel it too, you can feel it more keenly than anyone.”

“You’re right,” said Louisa. “I can feel it. Especially with what GED is doing. And I know that unicorns are solitary creatures. But you need friends to help you with your current predicament.”

“I have a friend,” said Izabella. “Zelda. She’s all I’ve ever needed.”

“Look, just calm down, okay?” said Zelda. “We’ll just… I dunno, go and have a barbecue or something. You eat meat, don’t you, Burgie?”

“She can roast some carrots,” said Izabella. “Alright, fine, we’ll go. But first.” She stepped up to the wagon’s window, where she could see the wizard’s face. “Work on that spell while I’m gone, Ydris, or else.”

Zelda led the way to the nearest barbecue pit, which happened to be located near the abandoned farm. She sat down first and lit the fire using a ball of blue flame that she produced from her hand using her powers. The barbecue burned with a blue flame, but it was still hot and cooked the sausages (and Louisa’s carrots) pretty well.

“How can you get over a fight so quickly?” asked Louisa, ignoring the smell of cooking meat.

“We fight all the time, we’re used to it,” said Zelda. “Like siblings.”

“But she was calling you… never mind,” said Louisa, turning her carrot over the fire.

“I’m fine,” said Jack with a shrug. “I know she doesn’t mean it, she’s just pissed because Ydris still hasn’t figured out a way to turn her back into a unicorn yet.”

“Enough moping, let’s have some light entertainment,” said Zelda. One of her tails, which she kept in this form, glowed, and a pure white deer appeared in the middle of the abandoned farm. It made its way over to the group, sniffing the ground. Louisa looked utterly enchanted, reaching out a hand for the animal to sniff. She gasped and grinned when the deer did sniff her hand.

“It feels real,” said Louisa, petting the deer’s soft fur.

“And for you, Jack, because your puppers are scared of me, a pupper,” said Zelda. At the sight of the Basset Hound, Jack’s face transformed into that of wonder and pure happiness.

“There you go, now we’re all happy,” said Zelda.

“I wish you could turn me back into a unicorn,” said Izabella, looking sadly at the sausage that she was roasting.

“We tried that, it didn’t work,” said Zelda. “Well, it did, but it didn’t restore the balance. Remember?”

“How can I forget?” said Izabella. “That’s the first time I cried in front of you.”

“Ydris will figure out the spell one day,” said Louisa, letting the deer eat carrot from the palm of her hand. She knew that it wasn’t a real deer, but the lips snuffling at her hand felt real and made her smile.

“Yeah, one day,” said Izabella. “Let’s just hope that it’s not too late.”

“At least we have three of the other guardians, if nothing else,” said Zelda.

There were too many sausages left over from the barbecue by the time everyone had eaten their fill, so Zelda transformed into her fox form and ate the remaining sausages straight off the grill.

“I hope you don’t do that at home with Justin,” said Jack. Zelda laughed, a barky sound.

“Nope, I’m better behaved than that,” said Zelda.

Sometimes, in her dreams, Zelda ran with Izabella, a unicorn once more, across the land of Jorvik, while the phoenix and the faerie flew above them. They would have that again. Someday. But for now, at least they could share friendship. Jorvik could wait, it wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
